Chicken Run II:The Last Wolves
by ANW2004
Summary: There's is a story of 3 chickens had lost in winter mountains that's why this rules are gone.
1. Prologue

**SORRIED THAT WATCH ON INTRO REASOJ VET WHY SURE OK**

HELLO MY NAME IS HES A ROOSTER WHY HE IS COOL BOY

SO ROOSTER AND HENS TWICE LOSING ANIMALS YET HE IS A LONER TWICE

YES HE IS HAPPY,SHE IS A GIRLFRIEND HEN AND HE IS A FOWLER OLD ROOSTER

THAT I SAW THE PARK OF CHIKIN PARK WERE I KNOW WHAT LONER STRANGE TIGHT

THANKS FOR PARK.


	2. Playtime

"Mmmm" Mac Said "Thanks"

"come on nobby come here" Rocky said truth

"good nobby" ginger said

"right Mac thanks for ok" fowler said "right yet"

"hhhhhhhhhhhhaahhahahahahah" Mac laughed

"shh" fowler sushed yet

"yes ok yes yes yes" ginger said thanks

"calls two weeks row yes I time same time" Rocky said "cheese eating little"

to be contuined


	3. Life of Mac

At Home He's Looking his cat "where is a cat" he said gently

"mmmmmmm" ginger said smiled up

"ssh!" She hissed trough the morning "yes"

"now wait" fowler said "come on guys come inside"

"thanks" babs said gently

now we're watching news channel 3

"mmmm" Rocky SaidQuietly Line

"helpless news reporter thanks the wolves gets ready soon" ginger said reporter guy talk to ginger

"yah" news reporter said "yes we have daytime good"

2 hours later

"go back Kitty Kitty" Rocky said "wow"

"Ginger,That Being Trusted Sure" Fowler Said "quiet"

"fowler are you sure yet" ginger said

"Look That Everybody Do That Yet" Rocky said

"aye" Mac said

"soon"


	4. The Legend of the Wolf

"YesThanks" Rocky said

"loud" ginger said

(there ate watching the running with wolves)

"doll face look its wolves now" Rocky said "wow"

"it's beautiful" ginger said "whoa"

"there it is wolves" fowler said

"two weeks" Mac said yelled "good"

"stars are not bad look good" Rocky said "grass is come back hill arrived from stars yet mm,mm hahhahahahahahahahhahaahahahqhahqhqhqhqhqhahhahahahhahahahahahahaha hehhehehehehehhehehehehe look yes"

"well,I love you Rocky" ginger said softly "grass"

"mmmm yes" Rocky said

(now Ginger is awake from peaceful sleep)

"hey ginger come in play" Rocky said gently

"soon"


	5. The First Snowy Day

Meanwhile Chickens Across theEurope

"yes there we there" fowler said

"where's the house" ginger said

"fowler I can hold you doll face" Rocky said

"why not" ginger said loudly

"funny" fowler said

at Park Mac and Bunty Shown

"Come on Bunty" Mac Said

"now Mac" bunty said

at snow sight

"look The wolf has returned" ginger said loudly

"look at snow" fowler said loudly

Rocky hit his snowflake from beak, bad beak for Rocky Rhodes

"whoa" ginger said

"what I ginger and Rocky" fowler said

"no we're lost" ginger said

"soon"


	6. Lost

At snowball fight

"go" boy said at snow fight on gingers face

"ow" ginger said gently

"aaaw" fowler said

"ginger what I doing this time wait" Rocky said slowly

meanwhile kids in the bus

"how I do that" Lilly girl said

"go" kids said

at lost in wintermountains

"Who's the snow at days" fowler said

"chuckles hahhahahahah" ginger chuckled

"ginger why" Rocky said

"hello chickens" Lou said

"hello wolf" Rocky said

"what did You find it Lou,no we're lost again" ginger said

"hang on ginger yesterday we cross the euporen and Snow sides" fowler said

"Mmmm, lost sided all Day gone long days in snow fight is over" Rocky said quietly

"soon"


	7. Broken Heart

"Broken heart part 1 of 3" narrator said

"aaaargh I'm hang on largeness" Lou said

"aaaargh hens are growl" ginger growled

"go" fowler sald

ginger throwing snowball into Lou's face

"ow" Lou said

"we did it" ginger said

"away" Rocky said

"89 scouts raf (royal Air Force" fowler said useably

"Ok yes are that returned and today broken hearts" ginger said

"yyyyyyooooouuuuuuu are evil Ganga" ganga said

"yay I have it" Lou said

"yes ok" Rocky said

"you must do it" Lou said "I will stopped"

"mean it" ginger said


	8. Broken Heart Part 2

"Broken Heart Part 2 of 3" Narrator Said

"why is your flair just now" Lou said

"shhhhh" Rocky shushed

"but I did again" fowler said

"why" ginger said

"no you have Lou & Ganga" Lou said

"yes spot used" ginger said

"run" Rocky said

"ow" Lou said

"yay" all said

"Lou are alive" Lou said

"now" ginger said

"soon


	9. Broken Heart Part 3

"It just a crate dog" Lou said

"aaaaah" both said

"aaaaaaaah stop Lou" Rocky said

"Uus" Lou said

"who go" ginger said

"my name is evil twist chad" chad said

"hurry" ginger said

"good job ginger" chad said

"fowl go" flower said

"got gotta fine it" Rocky said

"soon!"


	10. Wolves Revenge

"I had I care" ginger said

"Rocky yes" fowler said

"again" Rocky said

"yah yes" boy said

"Rocky thanks" ginger said

at 23 later

"Taychickens" chad said

"where is the farm" ginger said "no"

"why I did not do that" Rocky said

"wold uh uh" fowler said

"crap" Lou said

"aaarah" ginger roared

"not again" Lou said

"yes" ginger said

"long long days" Rocky said

"why are they" ginger said

"oooooh ginger" fowler said

"That I will and I go" chad said "I will growl at you"

"soon"


	11. Bailey in Creeped

"Aaaaaaw" ginger said

"Bailey" Rocky said

"hello Rocky,Ginger & Fowler' Bailey Said

"hello bailey' ginger said

"now ok yes yes yes" Rocky said "thanks"

at years at a Paris

"sssh" nick said

22 years later

"growl us now Lou" chad said

"why not" Lou said

"now ok right no sprightly Lou" chad said

"yah thanks bye" Lou said

"yah ginger thanks" fowler said

"timber wolves here" ginger said

"soon"


	12. Not Across That

"Uuuuuu know" Bailey said

now there final days

"I will start" timber Wolf James said

"ginger" flower said "yah I love you ginger"

at well later

"fella why are they" fowler said "ginger,we can't cross themountain without then"

"soon"


	13. First Boss Fight

"I will Lou" chad said "way"

"that is chad" Lou said

"fight" ginger said

ginger bites his tail Lou

"ow ow" Lou said

fighting

"yah" Rocky said he jumped trough

"hello you wolves" Rocky said

"wolf" chad said "he's wolf Lou named"

"you go I defeat" fowler said

"Whoa whoa whoa aaaah" all 2 wolf said

"yah aidot" Lou said

"soon"


	14. Bailey's GoodbyeFinal Boss

"After all Bye Bailey" ginger said

"ginger wait" fowler said "how I goodbye you too bailey"

"thanks Rocky" ginger said"

at night James the timber wolf as we'll ask fowler and ginger as they're tell

"that well warming up wolf go in ain't to the mountain yah"

"cock a doodle doo" fowler houted

"howl!" Bailey howled

"bye bailey I'm sorry about that pet" fowler said

he walked away

at morning at say winter snow world days

"how we cross thanks yah perfect days u have ginger,Rocky & fowler thanks goodbye!fowler so long. Ginger" james said

"now we thank James" fowler said "bye"

"lalala go in the snow I was an winter" ginger singed "come on Rocky sing it" "world in the place I was all day" singed along

"thanks for help" fowler said

"we'll I was thankful" ginger said

"ginger! We can't cross the mountain without then we lost" fowler said

"I will evil Lou and chad grrr" chad said

"lost" Lou said

ginger bite his tail

"ow ow" Lou said

fights

"stop it Rocky go" fowler said

"Hey yah" Rocky said " hey you stinky long time Lou this is lost"

"stinky why" Lou said

"ok yes" chad said

"that is I show and I Spain el Marco and I know spin like a baby" Rocky said

spin around

"why I idiot dogs" Lou said

"Crash" chad said

"yay" ginger said

"good job Rocky" fowler said

"good that is true back" Rocky said

"yeah yesh yes" ginger said "hahahhahahahhaha bye"

"All all home" fowler said

"yah" Rocky said

"hey it's James he's back' Vicky said wolf

"thanks James why so missed" Bailey said

ginger,Rocky & fowler cross the mountain

plays overture of chicken run main titles

"Soon"


	15. We're Almost Home

"Asset of kaka alkaline lalal" Spanish wolf said

"aaaat" said Bailey

"hurry babs hurry" rose said

"yah aha Mac" Mac said

"alright we're almost home" fowler said

car and truck vrooming

"hurry babs hurry" rose said

"rose" ginger said "hurry Rocky were gonna miss the dinner"

"oh man my winter mountains my bailey" Rocky singed

he's not happy

"What" fowler said sentry

"a truck I see a truck" ginger added

"Rocky look out!" Fowler said

all screaming Rocky zooms his close up he's hiding

"soon"


End file.
